This invention relates to book binding machines of the type having both a punching action and a binding action, and more particularly, to a guide apparatus for use therewith.
In such binding operations a sheaf of paper having text material thereon is bound between front and back covers with a spiral binder so as to form a book, chart or the like. Typically, a guide is provided for guiding the paper and the covers into the punches of the machine where binding apertures are formed along an edge of the paper. Usually binding apertures are punched along the left-side edge of the papers and covers and the guide engages the bottom edges of the papers and covers (which are at right angles to the left-side edge) so as to assure binding registry of successively punched papers or covers.
In some situations cover stock is provided which is larger than the paper so as to overlay and protect edges of the paper. In such situations, it is desirable that the covers extend beyond the top, bottom and right side edges of the paper, while for binding purposes it is desirable that the left-side edge of the cover be flush with the left-side edge of the paper or text being bound.
Prior guides satisfactorily assure binding of equal-sized paper and cover stock and flush positioning of paper stock and cover stock along the bound or punched edges. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,761; 3,125,887; 3,227,023; and 3,793,660 for examples of such machines and guides.
However, these machines are not efficient for positioning and guiding oversized cover stock for punching that will assure that the cover stock will overlay (i.e., extend beyond) the top, bottom and unbound side paper edges and be flush with the bound side edge.
For example, in some situations the operator, in order to assure an overlying relationship, will first use the guide for punching the paper or text and then reposition the guide several times until the cover is punched for the appropriate overlying relationship.
It is an object of this invention to provide a guide apparatus which can be used in punching both paper and oversized cover stock so as to assure an overlying relationship.
It is another object of this invention to provide a guide apparatus which eliminates the need for repositioning in order to punch oversized cover stock so as to provide the overlying relationship.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.